


girls in their summer clothes

by piggy09



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Every time I write Propunk AUs I imagine explaining them to people, F/F, NO BUT THEY'RE NOT CLONES AND THEY DON'T HATE EACH OTHER AND THEY'RE IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably going to be a long summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls in their summer clothes

**Author's Note:**

> There was a brief time when all I cared about was [Camp AU](http://sharkodactyl.tumblr.com/tagged/camp%20au/chrono), and during that time I wrote this _very brief_ intro of sorts for it. Yeah. I may never touch this AU again! But y'all on AO3 at least deserve my little bit of caring.

There’s a new batch of counselors every year, and Sarah keeps a careful eye on all of them – she’s been running this camp since she was eight years old, practically, dumped here by her foster mother and told to “make friends, fast.”

If only Mrs. S had known what she’d gotten herself into.

But now this is Sarah’s stomping ground, and every child in this place deserves the chance to love it as much as Sarah does. She isn’t going to let some whiny counselor coming for application bait ruin someone’s summer.

The big wooden tables in the dining hall always fill up fast, young adults crawling out of bed for their caffeine fix. Sarah waves to some, nods to others, deliberately avoids eye contact with some of the counselors who linger too long – _there’s_ fresh bait. She’s hunched in on herself all the way at the end of the tables, posture radiating _don’t touch me_ , picking at the eggs on her plate half-heartedly while reading – oh, god, Sarah thinks to herself with a mental groan, that’s the fucking _Sound and the Fury_ she’s got there.

This is probably going to be a long summer.

Sarah sighs, girds her metaphorical loins, and plops herself across from the other girl. “Hey,” she says, grinning, “you gonna eat the toast?”

“By all means,” the other girl murmurs, not looking up from what Sarah assumes is a _riveting_ chunk of sibling incest. Sarah takes the opportunity to snag the toast and also some grapes, because damn if she isn’t one to take advantage of an opportunity.

“Joke’s on you,” she says through a mouthful of toast, “that’s the only edible thing at this breakfast. You’ll learn.”

With a sigh, the girl marks her place with a bookmark (pretentious as _shit_ , why not just dog-ear it, how long does she think a bookmark is going to last here) and closes the book. Sarah’s met by the cool gaze of a pair of hazel eyes, blinking at her from underneath a severe bob that practically _screams_ that its owner was unloved as a child.

Oh, she’s talking.

“If I’d known, I wouldn’t have offered,” she says, batting her eyelashes. “I demand sufficient payment.”

“You can’t have the toast back,” Sarah says, grinning as she rips another bite out, wiggles her eyebrows.

“How about your name, then?”

Sarah swallows the last of the toast, licks butter off the pad of her thumb and offers her hand for a shake. “I’m Sarah. Sarah Manning.”

“Rachel Duncan,” the other girl says, reaching out her own hand and clasping Sarah’s – it’s firm, her hand, and soft, and cold.

By the end of breakfast, Sarah has learned these things:

  * Rachel Duncan is an only child.
  * She is in fact here for application bait.
  * She has a large suitcase; it contains only novels and toiletries. (Sarah knows that’s total bull, everyone smuggles in booze. She’s betting on something pretentious, like wine.)
  * She’s in charge of Cabin C.
  * She does not know how to make a fire.
  * “Of course I like children, don’t be ridiculous. They can fit in small places and they’re easily manipulated.”  
“…I’m joking.”
  * Rachel Duncan has a kind of wicked sense of humor.



Sarah’s laughing a lot, and she can feel Rachel warming up on the other side of the table – that’s good, because if she was a total bitch Sarah would have to give her a Talk and Sarah hates giving Talks. So she laughs and eats her own toast and watches Rachel try to get through the congealed eggs and laughs some more.

Then: “Campers are here!” comes a yell from the door and Sarah’s up, grin already stretching her face. She fucking _loves_ these kids, loves ‘em with everything she’s got.

She’s already got a half-jog going towards the door, but she pivots and waves at Rachel, yells “See you around!” and “If you hurry, you can drop your book back at the cabin before the bus pulls up.”

Then she heads outside, and gets ready for the summer to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the Springsteen song of the same name. I'm too lazy to paste lyrics; they're not relevant anyways.


End file.
